Attrape moi si tu peux !
by Devil-in-the-box
Summary: Ils adoraient jouer ensemble, étant jeunes. A présent, il ne s'en souvenait comme un doux rêve ayant pris fin beaucoup trop vite. Amérique/Canada et Cuba/Canada


**Disclaimer & Avant-Propos:** Alors, encore un one shot ! ^^ J'aime les OS~

Merci à mes revieweuses habituelles et aux autres moins réguliers mais que j'aime tout autant (Trazy, je pense que, vu tes personnages préférés, ça risque de te plaire)

Hetalia ne m'appartient point. Pas encore..haha

* * *

**Attrape-moi si tu peux.**

_Un seul être vous manque, et tout est dépeuplé._

A. De Lamartine.

* * *

"Arrête ! Mais arrête toi !"

C'est dans ce type d'instant terrible que Matthew se rendait compte à quel point il détestait courir. Il cessa brusquement tout mouvement, s'appuyant difficilement contre un gigantesque arbre centenaire. La silhouette d'Alfred était si loin à présent, et il courait si lentement.  
Entre deux souffles happés par les larmes, il tenta de mettre un peu d'ordre dans ses pensées. C'était impossible. Tout était disparate, comme dans une chambre d'enfant ou une bibliothèque abandonnée. Le jeune garçon renonça à courir et s'assit au pied de l'arbre. Il commença à jouer, machinalement avec quelques brins d'herbe jaunis par la chaleur étouffante.

"Il ne faisait pourtant pas aussi chaud, tout à l'heure." constata Matthew à haute voix.

Il s'étira comme un chat et regarda autour de lui comme s'il cherchait une pelotte de laine. En l'occurence, il parcourait la plaine de ses yeux limpides, le coeur serré à l'idée d'aperçevoir la silhouette simailaire à la sienne. En vérité il _voulait_ la revoir, mais il appréhendait ce moment si fort que de grosses larmes perlaient ,de plus en plus rapidement, dans ses yeux, formant une triste cascade sur ses pomettes rosies.

"Attrape-moi si tu peux !" avait lancé Alfred quelques minutes plus tôt. Il avait dit ça d'une voix enjouée et joyeuse, pourtant, il ne l'était pas. Et son expression de visage, Matthew avait beau se forcer, se torturer, il ne parvenait pas à s'en souvenir. Etait-il triste ? Assurément, c'était impossible. Joyeux ? Il ne lui semblait pas. En colère ? Peut-être.

"Reviens..." murmura-t-il à lui même.

Le murmure de la campagne lui fit réponse. Une réponse claire et nette: il n'y avait personne.

xXx

"Matthew, Matthew !"

Une voix l'apellait. Des pas frappaient le parquet, de façon presque régulière et sa tête lui faisait tellement mal qu'il avait l'impression de ne plus pouvoir aligner une pensée entre ses douleurs. Avec un élancement qu'il ne parvenait pas à contenir, il se leva à demi sur son lit et soupira. Ses jambes le tiraillaient, un peu comme s'il avait trop couru.

"Matthew, lève toi !"

Précipitemment, il se défit de ses draps. La voix d'Angleterre raisonnait dans toute la maison, dure et froide comme un son de cloche. Matthew frissonna légèrement, il avait froid et venait de faire un cauchemar. Si Arthur l'apprenait, il allait encore se fâcher.

"Allez, dépêche toi, s'il te plait."

Sa voix n'avait rien de menaçant, en vérité, elle était simplement teintée de la nostalgie qu'on les gens trop solitaires. Le coeur de Matthew se serra. Il détestait qu'on l'oublie, par conséquent, qu'Arthur affirme qu'il était esseulé.

"Je suis pressé aujourd'hui, donc tu mangeras seul, d'accord ?"

Il posa à peine l'intonation sur le point d'interrogation, car, de toute évidence, cette affirmation n'avait rien d'une question. Matthew étouffa un soupir de protestation qu'il échangea pour un hochement de tête tristement consentant. Lorsque Angleterre poussa la porte de la petite chambre, Matthew se tenait déja debout, droit et morose devant lui.

"Tu vas bien, Al-...Matthew ? lui demanda-t-il en ébauchant les premières syllabes d'un lointain souvenir.  
-...Oui. répondit-il sans prendre la peine d'esquisser un sourire sur son visage terne, je vais aller m'habiller."

Il passa à côté d'Arthur, rapidement, et effectua sa toilette de façon mécanique, ses pensées allant de part et d'autres de ses divagations mélancoliques. Il pensait à son avenir avec un pincement au coeur, à Arthur avec tristesse, à son passé avec tendresse. Pourtant, il n'osait pas lever la tête, car, ainsi, il ferait face au miroir.  
Il s'était laissé poussé les cheveux. Mais ça ne suffisait pas. Il avait les même yeux, le même visage, les mêmes expressions, le même sourire, les mêmes gestes, les mêmes tics et peut être, par télépathie, ou alors par miracle, partageaient-ils les mêmes pensées.

"Alfred...tu vas bien ?"

Il venait de s'adresser à son reflet.

xXx

Il avait maintes fois essayé de tenir un journal intime, mais il n'y arrivait pas, parce qu'il terminait toujours ses longues pages de plaintes larmoyantes par un "Ton cher Alfred."

xXx

Il n'avait rien ressenti la première fois qu'il avait revu son sourire, parce qu'encore une fois, il se croyait se trouver devant le miroir.

xXx

"Attrape-moi si tu peux ! Attrape-moi si tu peux ! Mais quand vas-tu grandir, Alfred ?" s'exclama Matthew, un demi-sourire aux lèvres.

Avec une douceur inégalable, il le l'observer parler et s'agiter. Il était vrai, qu'en y regardant de plus près, et en les fréquentant, chacun tous les jours, séparément, les deux jumeaux ne se ressemblaient pas autant que l'on aurait pu le penser. Cela dit, physiquemment, ils étaient les mêmes, toujours.

"Tu sais je ne me souviens pas de grand chose de notre enfance...mis à part ce que Francis et Arthur on bien voulu raconter..., commença Alfred de façon évasive, mais...je sais que j'aimais bien jouer au loup, que t'essaies de m'attraper, j'adorais ça."

Matthew cessa de sourire et, sans qu'il ne sache trop bien pourquoi, senti son coeur battre dans sa poitrine, là enfermé, au plus profond de ses pensées, il était persuadé qu'il s'y trouvait un souvenir. Quelque chose. Un rêve ? Un cauchemar alors ? Ou une malédiction ?

"Tu ne changeras donc jamais, Matt, tu ne m'écoutes pas !" rit Alfred en se levant, "Tu as faim ? Allez on va manger !"

Matthew hocha la tête avec légéreté. C'était terminé, terminé, terminé.

_It's over, over, over._

xXx

"Le rire vaut mieux que les larmes, Alfred !" hasarda Matthew, se pinçant très fort la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire devant l'expression mi furieuse, mi choquée de son jumeau.

"...LUI." lâcha Alfred, enfin, après plusieurs minutes passées à rougir de plus en plus fiévreusement.

Matthew avait atteint son seuil de tolérance à la rétention d'hilarité. Il suffoqua entre larmes et éclats de rires. Son frère serra les poings, droit comme la justice.

"CU-BA." dit-il en détachant très soigneusement les deux syllabes, comme s'il ingurgitait difficilement un plat d'Angleterre.

Mais Matthew ne l'écoutait plus, il s'était rassis, péniblement, entre deux spasmes dû à son hilarité.

"Je veux dire, tu sais que je le déteste !" continua Alfred en tournant autour de la chaise de Matthew, nerveusement.

Canada le fixait de la même manière qu'il aurait observé une guêpe enfermée dans un verre: avec délectation. D'ailleurs le comportement d'Alfred était très similaire à celui d'une guêpe prisonnière.

"Alors pourquoi, pourquoi LUI ? Tu avais le choix !" reprit Amérique en jetant un coup d'oeil à la Mappemonde, "Il y avait...Ukraine ! Tu aurais pu lui demander...peut-être qu'Ivan ne t'aurait pas déclaré la guerre, après tout. Il aurait juste hurlé un petit coup en réunion et basta !"

Il se retourna, croisa les bras, et fit face à son frère, le regard réprobateur de circonstance éclairant son regard furieux.

"Pourquoi ? Pourquoi me faire çaaaa ?"

Il n'avait pas oublié le ton geignard approprié. Matthew pouffa et murmura:

"On ne sort pas ensemble !"

Alfred cligna des yeux une dizaine de fois, comme si cette action pour le moins stupide l'aidait à réfléchir.

"...Ah. Alors pourquoi...pourquoi il te fixe comme ça ?!"

Matthew ouvrit la bouche, les joues légèrement rosies, pour répondre mais Cuba fit alors brusquement irruption dans la pièce, sans prendre la peine de saluer qui que ce soit, et se plaça devant Matthew, l'air sérieusement préoccupé.  
Il ne semblait pas avoir remarqué Alfred du tout, et ce dernier restait comme figé, muet de stupeur, de colère, et d'indignation.

"Matt', my babe, j'ai quelque chose à te dire." annonça Cuba d'une voix presque solennelle.

Puis sans prévenir personne, il fit se lever son interlocuteur, et l'embrassa. Les yeux d'Alfred s'agrandissaient au fur et à mesure du baiser et son teint avait presque atteint le niveau cadavérique lorsque qu'ils desserrèrent leur étreinte.

"...Voilà. J'espère que c'est clair, Matt, si t'as des questi..."

Cuba venait de poser son regard sur la gauche et, faute de réaction plus appropriée dans son répertoire, afficha son plus beau sourire.

"Salut, Al', tu profites du spectacle ?" demanda-t-il sur le ton de la conversation.

Amérique ne ressemblait même pas à une carpe, comme on eût pu s'y attendre. Non, il ressemblait à un macchabée.

"....Matt...." souffla-t-il sans reprendre de couleurs

Cuba se demanda alors, dans sa plus grande finesse, s'il fallait mieux les laisser seuls, tenter de les réconcilier, ou rester planté là comme une plante en pot.  
Pour sa santé, il décida de battre en retraite et de filmer la dispute. Elle se revendrait cher, en Russie.

XxX

Matthew décida, que pour une fois, c'était lui qui jouerait à _Attrape-moi si tu peux_. Parce que, même s'il adorait son frère, il n'avait aucune envie de se faire enfermer dans une haute tour, dans le plus haut donjon de tout le roya...enfin de tout les Etats-Unis.

_**FIN**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Enjoy & Reviews !  
**_


End file.
